The ability to ship and display a product in a package so as to entice consumers to purchase the product is an ongoing challenge. This is especially true with regard to items such as compact discs ("CD's"), computer diskettes, plastic cards, and, sample products, collectively referred to as media items. In each case, the provider of the compact disc is interested in providing a package that is capable of protecting the compact disc from damage during shipment and handling and providing a package which is attractive.
Media items, such as compact discs, are frequently packaged in carriers, such as a paperboard box, which often have dimensions exceeding 8.times.21/2.times.9 inches. These carriers are used even though a video game or other computer program typically includes either a CD ROM disc having a diameter of less than 5" or a 31/2" computer diskette. The problem is made worse because in order to retain the CD ROM and the related instructional booklet in place, additional material, often paperboard or corrugated, is placed inside the carrier.
Various products have been developed for the purpose of shipping and displaying compact discs. One example of such a product is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,157 and is directed to a disc package comprised of cardboard that is folded in a tri-fold manner. Another display package for compact discs, that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,714, discloses a package having a protruding tongue enabling easy removal of a compact disc from the package. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,490 provides a compact disc package in which a compact disc is placed in a pocket. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,067 to Gambardella, et al. discloses a display package in which the media item can be both shipped and displayed in a variety of positions.